Caretaker
by Archangel Angel
Summary: Found in the wild... supposedly born in the wild... learned in the wild... grew in the wild... protected in the wild... and protector of the wild... (warning... depending on mindset i might make this a OC... paired with a animal story... but there is a big chance it wont happen)


In a forest unknown, uncharted, untouched, and unseen by all humans and Grimm... was a forest that boomed with many kinds of animals... animals which would never be found almost anywhere except for forests with little amounts of Grimm.. ponds glistened with pure water... several small waterfalls came in from the mountains surrounding them as the snow at the tops melted and came down almost year round... and it was a peaceful quiet... until a small crying could be heard coming from near the largest waterfall as the scene changed to said area... showing a large pond with large rocks in it at random areas... with a small baby in a basket half flooded in the water with a parachute on the shore...

this baby was a faunus... a tiger faunus... who had small amounts of orange hair with no orange stripes currently... and had a very small tiger tail that was white, orange, and black... the baby continued to cry as a small snarl was heard from the trees... as a pure black panther came out from them...

this panther was a very old panther that has lived a very... very long life.. and he was still quite young from how he moved but was very old in the mind and wisdom... he was the last of his species due to the Grimm and other predators... and he was the oldest animal in the area... next came a lioness... the mate of the panther and has lived nearly as long as the panther...

then came two wolves... but not normal wolves... their species may have been named gray wolves but they were different... one was male... and the other was female... due to the founding of dust so long ago they by far are the youngest of the adults. The male was a pitch black with the only thing standing out was his blood red eyes... the female has two small patches of red on her back but her coat was pure white as she had normal blue eyes...

now by taking the two red patches on her back they arn't her fur.. instead there were two small fox kits that are the youngest of the entire group of them... then came out of the forest a white and black animal... who was only 5 years old... was a white Siberian tiger who are supposed to be extinct...

they were returning home after going on a small hunt for food for it was plenty in that area as they hurried back ti that area and the pace only quickened when they heard the cries... "it appears to be coming from that... human basket..."

 **animals speaking animal language at the moment**

"it smells... like a animal that it does... what shall we do Durk?" the lioness asked the panther.

"i will look into this and see what is going on Ash... everyone else stay here..." the panther slowly started his way towards the basket and when he reached it his eyes grew wide... "its a... baby human." this caused the other animals to hurry over to see that what he was seeing was correct. It was a baby human. "its a faunus from what I remember from my time outside of these mountain walls."

"whats a faunus?" came the curious tone of the Siberian tiger.

"Anku a faunus is a human born with the characteristics of a animal... what kind of animal is up to their genetics and their ancient relatives. This one smells greatly like your species." Anku took another look at the human baby before cocking his head in surprise. "the only problem now at the moment is what to do with it..."

"its a her..." this came from the pitch black wolf. "it is easily shown that she is a female..."

"yes the humans and their reproduction areas..." the white wolf stated. "we can't take care of her even if we tried. We don't know anything of a humans food group and with this one being a faunus with characteristics of a carnivore... it might not be good for her stomach to eat raw food." he stated.

"there's something on her neck." they all looked at the back of her neck... seeing 5 symbols..."

"anyone here accustomed to what this is?" Durk asked the other animals.

"they resemble a name that's what I can see... B... O... B... B... I... Bobbi..." the black wolf stated.

"is that her name?" Anku asked curiously. "is it mommy Nyx?"

"it appears so young one... and you don't need to call me that name you know this..." Nyx then stated with a small smile.

"yes mommy..." Anku stated.

"we can't just leave her here Durk..." stated Ash.

"and we can't waste our time protecting her... we have our own problems... especially with quite a few of the animals in this areas... condition." Durk stated. "not to mention what's been happening over the past 10 years... animals supposedly extinct popping up as newborns. We need to figure out why this is happening."

"that's your opinion and you want the best for us all no matter who they are. We can't just leave another newborn alone..." Ash stated with a saddened tone remembering the past. Durk took into account all the goods and bad's of watching and raising this baby human... he had the most experience with humans and they were all horrible... trying to hunt him for his pelt which is why when he discovered this place he immediately stayed...

"very well. She will stay with us." many of the animals smiled before Durk gave a sincere smile of his own... before sighing as he thought of all the headaches that were going to come in the future.


End file.
